vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-07-03
July 3rd Cor Vous Status ....... The scene begins in a rainy forest as Scifri's team gather until a canopy of trees. Scifri still seems to be chasing Folkona and the Don as they have led to this area, according to Arcadum's runes. Kuri asks before they continue their trek about why Karakov is also with the team. Scifri accepted his aid in this chase by Satchi's Reccomendation. Kuri reluctantly agrees as they continue on their trek to find Folkona. they come across a campfire with Lulu sitting with Folkona by it. The team carefully approaches the campfire as Folkona asks what they want. Scifri replies "To bring you home." as she responds, "this is my home." Cor chooses to stand at a distance weary of Lulu's presence. Awkward conversation between the two parties continues on as Folkona asks whether they can even protect themselves... let alone protect Lulu and herself. Scifri's team is willing to protect them from Medusa should they require of it. As Scifri continues to explain how they have found Folkona through Arcadum's Divination through her black ire runes. Folkona, now knowing how they have found her, is willing to carve the runes out of her skin as a threat. Folkona continues as she insists Scifri took something from her by force and try to insert something alien into her. Scifri tells her that she never been forced but rather, volunteered. Kuri interrupts them as he becomes frustrated by their argument. Folkona and Lulu backs up as they feel a bit threatened by their growing aggravation in their speech. Scifri continues to try to mitigate with Folkona and Lulu. Kuri gives them an ultimatum of whether they will join forces or try to do things on their own. As Kuri tries to continue to speak, Lulu and Folkona runs away from them into another portal. As Kuri yells, "they ran!" Cor replies, " Of course they ran. What do you guys expect to do?" As they noticed the portal they entered is the Mad God Realm. Scifri hesitates as the team discusses what to do. Scifri in a more angered speech, tells the team they are going to," track them, find them, take them by surprise, as they gotta come out at some point." as if they are on a hunt for wild animals. As the team seems a bit reluctant, Scifri continues to weigh on other options as using Ashunera to open the Mad God Realm. Kuri interrupts Scifri as he says, "Are you out of your mind?" Scifri quickly replies with frustration, "How else are we going to get there? You think Lulu is going to let us in?" A brief Argument ensues between Kuri and Scifri before Scifri chooses to ask Ashunera, "If you want to make right on your mistake.. Ashunera interrupts Scifri asking, "how did we let her slip away from us?!" Scifri, " This is where you can make amends for leading Folkona into it." Scifri seems to ignore that Ashunera will be risking her own sanity by opening the Mad God Realm as he continues on to convince her to open the portal for them. Cor asks Scifri, "what do you plan on doing when you get there? " Scifri reluctantly replies, " I ... convince her to come back. I can reach her. " As the other members of the team does not seem all that convinced. As Scifri approaches Cor... Cor continues to say, " you're doing a pretty bang up job at convincing her." Scifri is convinced that he has done it before. Cor reminds him that they had forced it into her last time and we didn't use words. Scifri seems convinced that last night's personal conversation with Folkona may have convinced her and talk to her. Cor replies, " How.." Scifri does not seem to phase from his reply as he responds, "she's still the same person." Cor is not convinced with Scifri's answers. Cor continues to ask, " How are you going to convince someone that doesn't want to go back?" Scifri seems disillusioned as he tries to convince himself that Folkona does want to go back to who she was. Ashunera jumps in telling Cor that if she doesn't want to go back, then they will force her to go back. As the team continues to argue with Cor, Kuri reached the end of his patience as he jumps in front of Scifri and tells him that there's no way of convincing Folkona to come back willingly and they must use force since Lulu has a firm grasp on Folkona's mind. Oblivious recaps on Folkona's statement as she referred to Lulu as "home" for her. This Attachment may be vital as convincing Lulu may be another option. Scifri continues to stand firm on his position of trying to only convince Folkona to come back to them. he claims that ripping her out of that realm may tear her mind apart. Ashunera continues to bring a point where Folkona was out of the realm as they talked to her and they may not bring harm to her mind if she gets dragged out. Scifri continues to remain stubborn as he tries to convince the team that perhaps they can convince Folkona to come out willingly with Lulu. Cor steps in and asks, "What about Ashunera? you remember what happened last time as she tried to open the portal right?" a brief silence comes to the team as they stare at Cor. While other members continues arguing with Scifri, Kuri asks Ashunera "what happened last time?" Ashunera admits that madness took over her and she killed innocent people again.... lots of them before she could be stopped. Kuri replies, "well you're definitely not doing that. .. no way..I don't want you turn into that damn thing again. Do you want me to run you through with my Nephilim blade?" Kuri threats seem to have weight as his eyes glow red and his stare is sharp as razors. Ashunera calmly replies, "well it stopped me last time ...and I trust that you will do it again. " Scifri and the other members ignores the conversation between Ashunera and Kuri as Scifri tries to convince others that Folkona's emotions and memories are still with her and entering the Mad God Realm may be their likely option. Ashunera entrusts Kuri to stop her again as kuri does not seem convinced that this will go smoothly. The two different conversations seems to be distant from each other, although they completely relate towards one another. Miss Universe talks about another option as Miss universe communicates psychically since she has not mouth nor vocal cords. Perhaps she can connect Scifri's mind to Folkona's mind in order to possibly convince her. Scifri interrupts the conversation between Kuri and Ashunera as he tells of a possible another option of using Miss Universe to psychically connect Scifri to Folkona. Cor questions whether Miss Universe is able to do this as she is a guardian. Miss Universe is surprised by Cor's question. As scifri returns the team to the Cathedral, to continue their talk. Scifri asks Ashunera what their next steps are once they enter the Mad God realm. Ashunera looks a bit dumbfounded by the question and says, " I don't know!" Oblivious steps in and suggests if she can convince Lulu to play a game with her in order to distract her long enough for Karakov to speak to Folkona. Since Lulu may not come willingly, should lulu loses the game, they get Folkona back. ... and if she wins? the other members asks... Lulu will get Scifri as well. Their plans seems to continue on and finalizes as Ashunera steps aside to open the Mad God Realm portal. Oblivious and Karakov prepares to enter the realm. As they enter, Ashunera struggles to maintain her sanity as the members carefully converges on her. Kuri unsheathes his sword and prepares to stab her as she continues to struggle to maintain a hold on her sanity. Cor prepares as well in case Kuri needs backup. Ashunera finally responds to Kuri as she recognizes his voice. Ashunera's sanity no longer has hold of her as she lifts her head to see Kuri. The bloodlust Ashunera tries to break her shackles only to fail as she continues to have her conversation with Kuri. Ashunera somehow slips out of her shackles by shadowing away from them. Their conversation seems to idly continue on as other members seem to be tense. Kuri tries to hit the bloodlust Ashunera as she shadow dodges Kuri. Ashunera also realizes she also has a sword on her back ..... Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts